


Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Other, The Bridge Scene, canon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Help me, Dad."</p><p>
  <em>My interpretation of the bridge scene when I first got into this fandom.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>CANON SPOILER INSIDE</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night

Kylo stumbled through the forest as he sobbed, trying to remember how to breathe. His side was aching, the blast that had gone through it likely damaging a vital organ, and he knew he needed help before it was too late.

He needed to find the Resistance base before they left the planet; alternatively, before the planet blew up would be nice too.

God, he wanted his parents, he wanted his Mother to hold him close like she used to, and he wanted his Father to playfully duel with him in the garden. He wanted Chewy to hug him like he used to when Kylo was Ben, when he was crying.

Tears were pouring down his face now, and he fell, breathing harshly. His side hurt too much to move, he couldn’t move his left arm and he could feel the tremors in the earth beneath him getting stronger. He could feel his own body getting weaker and he screamed out in pain as he shifted. His breaths were getting quicker, and for a moment, Kylo thought he might hyperventilate.

“BEN!”

The Sith tilted his head back and sobbed out as he saw his Father, reaching for him. “D-Daddy.” Tears welled up in the Knight’s eyes as his Father struggled over to him.

“Ben, oh Christ, what happened?”

“C-Chewy got me.”

“I’ve got you, son, I’ve got you safe.”

The blood oozed slightly quicker from the hole in his side and Kylo panicked. “Dad, help me! Help me, please, I don’t want to die!”

“We’re going to, Ben; look at me.”

His Father was by his side now, cupping his son’s cheek, running his thumb along the bone and wiping the tears from his face. Kylo stared into his Father’s eyes, sobbing, gloved hand wrapping around his Father’s wrist.

“We’re going to get you to the ship and we’re going to get you sewn up and then we can all go home, alright?

Kylo nodded, smiling weakly up at his Father. Han gently tugged his wrist away, trying to summon others in the Resistance for help.

“Dad... Dad, we need to go. H-Hux will come looking for me, he always does.”  
_That’s why he’s so fucking good at his job. He keeps me alive_.

His voice was cracked, ragged, and the sight of blood flecking his little boy's lips made Han panic inside.

“Just breathe, Ben, just focus on breathing and staying awake for me, alright?”

Han glanced around one more time before he looked down. “I’m sorry, son, this is going to hurt.”

Kylo nodded and gripped onto his Father’s shirt with his right hand, letting out a sob as his left side jarred, being picked up into his Father’s arms. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to use his Force powers to heal his side, but either it was too damaged or he was too weak.

“Dad... it’s... the pain’s getting weaker.”

“Shit... just stay with me son, stay awake. Look at me, Ben.”

Kylo looked up, weakly. His Father held nothing but compassion and worry in his eyes and Kylo realised, with a start, that his Father had forgiven him for everything.

Everything that he had ever done in his life, the Jedi School, the Knights of Ren... everything was forgiven.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“Ben, I-” His Father stopped talking with a jolt of his body, eyes going wide as he coughed. Blood left his Father’s mouth and Kylo yelled out. He could feel a red hot heat under the small of his back, feeling the pulsing energy.

Han fell and landed heavily on top of Kylo, gasping as his body started shutting down. Kylo looked back, eyes wide as he saw Hux with _his_ lightsaber in his hands, the blade jerking around, reacting with the snow falling around it.

“D... Daddy?!”

He stared at the hole in Han’s back and choked sobs left his body. He screamed and wrapped his right arm around his Father’s body as best as he could, sobbing into the side of his Father’s neck.

“Come, Ren.”

Kylo glared daggers at Hux, still sobbing. “Get the fuck away from me.”

“Lord Ren, we need to leave. Now.”

“I SAID GET AWAY!”

Kylo’s anger surged through him and slammed Hux into a tree. The trembling under his back was getting even worse, and Kylo could see the Stormtroopers approaching now, stretcher in hands.

“I’m not going back with you.”

Hux was walking towards the two men on the ground now, and for the first time in his Knight’s life, Kylo felt scared of the General getting closer.

It took him a moment to realise that his lightsaber hilt was back in Hux’s hand and the side of it slammed into the Knight’s temple.

White took over Ben’s vision as he fell back onto the snow. He felt the weight of his still-gasping Father being dragged off him and then he was being lifted, lifted into more white and then there was something soft underneath him and he was being moved.

Slowly, his vision faded back and Ben tilted his head back, staring at the mass on the ground that was his Father. His hand was outstretched, and his eyes were staring numbly, as though he had passed when reaching for Ben.

Tears slowly tracked down Ben’s cheeks before he glared at Hux.

“You should stay here and die, if you had any dignity.”

“Now now, Lord Ren, re-”

Hux crippled over in pain, gasping for breath as phantom hands attacked his chest and stomach. “My name is _Ben_.”

Hux managed to stand up and walk alongside the stretched, at a hurried pace now.

Ben let his powers drop, breathing heavily as he felt the blood in his wound bubbling.

Pain was echoing around his chest, doubled; his Mother would feel it too.

_I’m sorry, Daddy... I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was how I imagined Han's death scene to be like, especially when I heard that Kylo asks him for help.
> 
> So.
> 
> Sorry for the pain.  
> Thank you for your time.  
> Keep it real.
> 
> If you're looking for some fluff now, I highly recommend [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5713264) by my babes.
> 
>    
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
